1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a cassette-type roll stand for a two-high roll pair, wherein the bearing chocks of the roll stand are guided in a cassette formed by two housing frames which can be moved into and out of the roll stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cassette-type roll stands of the above-described type are always constructed as complete roll stands with their own adjusting devices and partially with their own roll fittings as well as other support devices and measuring devices. The roll stands are usually moved on rails into the support structure and are then secured and aligned in the support structure. This complete configuration, which must also be present in the cassette-type roll stands which are used for the support structure and are intended for replacement, is technically difficult and expensive; the configuration is also technically difficult with respect to the preassembly of the cassette-type roll stands to be replaced.